


Silver Is Not Gold

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill hates Dippy Fresh, M/M, One Sided Relationships, This is not Happy, but Dippy Fresh loves him so much he'd do anything for him, i am shit okay, i dont like even dippy fresh why am i angsting over him, like brief very brief sex but it's really undescriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill doesn't want a second best, but still Dippy Fresh tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Is Not Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I think i finally wrote Bill right for once

There were certain things in these worlds that Bill Cipher couldn’t have. No matter how much he kick and screamed, lashed out and hexed. They would not budge and fall into his hands. What was a demon to do other than make way and fill it with something to help replace that burning selfish obsessive and possessive? That is, until he got what he wanted.

It wasn’t what he wanted. Things never turned out how he wanted unless he got  _ exactly  _ what he wanted. Every scrutinizing criticism of his own handiwork made him seethe in anger and disappointment that only fueled his desire to get what he wanted. He was missing this and that, he formed things that didn’t belong. He didn’t speak like him. Didn’t walk like him. Didn’t think like him. 

_ He  _ wasn’t him.

And every second Bill spent with him made his blood boil and his jaw tightened, made his chest ache while he held his tongue. He wanted Dipper Pines, not some cheap knock-off to pass the time with.

* * *

 

Bill stood tall with a wide menacing smile baring his sharp teeth, his hands clasped together and the back of a hand pressed against his tilted head as he stared down at the boy at his feet. The small brunette sat back on his heels, the only thing covering his form was the demon’s overbearing shadow, just like a blanket. He whined quietly, rubbing his palm against his eye before he felt frigid hands cup his cheeks.

“Sapling!”

He opened his eyes and saw the pointed smile in front of him falter, forcing put as Bill’s eyes dulled as his form twitched. Bill expected to be greeted with those deep rich dark eyes that he had fallen in love with and found himself lost in from afar. But instead he was met with pale yellow eyes with long vertical slits staring up at him through too dark thick lashes. Bill swallowed and dropped his smile from baring his teeth, pushing back the brunette’s bangs. 

His entire forced happiness dropped entirely. His free hand came up to trace against the boy’s blank forehead. The boy watched the demon’s expression and knitted his eyebrows together in worry and confusion as he brought a hand of his own to pad blindly at his forehead. 

Bill pulled back entirely, a faint look of uncertainty took to his gaze as he looked over the confused being at his feet.

* * *

 

Dippy walked through the mindscape, Bill didn’t like him using his skateboard. Telling him that  _ he  _ never learned to ride one. On more than one occasion the dream demon had outright pried it from his hold with a growl of annoyed anger before blue flames ate at his hands and the board. 

His high tops hit the pristine marbled floor and his eyes lit up when he saw Bill sitting at his chair. His long legs crossed as he leaned on his palm and watched the small window in front of him. He either didn’t notice Dippy’s presence or just refused to acknowledge him. So instead Dippy carefully bolted over to the demon with a smile, creeping behind his chair to peer at what he was observing. Something boring. So instead he maneuvered over to crawl over and into the demon’s lap with a wide smile.

“What’cha watching? Anything cool?” Dippy leaned back against Bill’s chest in hopes for acknowledgement.

“I am busy,” Bill didn’t look from his work. Obvious annoyance in his tone. He always was annoyed, or at least that’s what Dippy had come to conclude. 

“Dude, you work far too much, come on let’s just chill and relax and hang out for a change!” His voice was hopeful and his smile grew when he saw the other’s golden gaze shift to look at him. 

_ He looked at him. _

And Bill’s eyes widened and he straightened his posture. Dippy’s smile fell. He knew that look all too well. 

“What. Are you wearing,” Bill stared him up and down in disbelief at what he saw.

Dippy swallowed and fiddled with the zipper of his hoodie. He coward at the man’s tone and instinctively he reached up to fix his hat back to normal, Bill would yell at him when he wore it backwards like he liked, “W-well, you know, the vest is so dorky and I don’t really like it, and I know you’re lenient with the shoes and stuff but I thought since today is my birthday that maybe I could wear something that  _ I  _ like..?”

He squeezed his eyes shut and regret ever deciding to come into Bill’s work room, maybe work was stressing him out. Work always stressed him out, maybe if he decided to bother him when he wasn’t he wouldn’t be so mad at him. He just wanted to spend time with him though… They never spent time together very much. It was like Bill hated to be around him…

He didn’t understand. Or rather, he refused to believe the answer.

Bill pushed at him to get him out of his lap as he stared down at him, “He would never wear something like that, go change.”

“But Bill, come on, it’s my bi-“

“I don’t care!” the man angrily spoke with a grimace at him, when he saw the way Dippy stared up at him with wide confused hurt eyes he snorted and looked away, “And what did I tell you about not wearing your glasses…”

Dippy chewed on the inside of his lip and held back his small thought of protest. It was pointless after all. He nodded and turned on his heels and slowly walked out of the room to change into the clothes Bill always made him wear. As long as Bill was happy at least. He just wanted him to be happy.

* * *

 

Dippy happily followed behind Bill, walking fast to keep up with the other’s long strides, “Dude, you’re super happy!”

“I am,” Bill held a small smile.

“Is it because the rift?”

“Yup.”

Dippy bit his lower lip and played with his hands, “Does this mean we can leave the mindscape?” Bill froze.  _ We.  _ The younger looked up at him with slight worry, “Not yet…?”

Bill turned to him and stared down before reluctantly kneeling down to his level, “ _ We  _ can’t. I have a very important task-“

“But, Bill, you promised that we would hang out when the rift was broken,” behind the tinted glasses Dippy’s eyes scanned Bill’s face with worry and disappointment.

“I know what I said, and I  _ promise  _ that we will, but first you have to do something for me, okay?”

“But, but you said, and I could meet your friends, you said we’d-“ he stopped when Bill’s hands came up to his shoulders and gripped tightly.

“Do you not wish for me to be happy?” Dippy shook his head vigorously, “Good. I need you to keep Shooting Star company for me, just for a bit.”

“Just for a bit?” and the blonde nodded, “And then you’ll spend time with me? And I can keep  _ you  _ company?” Bill stared at him before he stood back up.

“Sure, whatever, just. Go make sure Shooting Star is happy,” Bill waved him off without looking back down at him.

Dippy felt his heart flutter at the words, nodding to himself to make sure he did what Bill asked of him to his very best. Turning around and walking down the long corridor.

* * *

 

He was smiling, but wasn’t paying attention. His cheerful attitude was false and his smile forced onto his face. He leaned on the desk as Mabel sat behind in the large swivel chair. Her voice pierce his ears and gave him a headache, but he didn’t have to deal with it for long. That’s what Bill told him. He watched the way Dipper looked from her to him, a glare directed to him.

What a square… What did Bill even see in him? He was so much better than the pathetic excuse for a being. He had that blemish across his forehead hidden by his dull hair that stuck out randomly from under his hat. His eyes were just as dull. Too childish, too naïve. Too hard to look at. He couldn’t stomach to look at him, he made his blood boil.

“Dude, take a chill pill,” Dippy spoke through his teeth. Teeth, God he wanted to knock the kid’s teeth down his throat, “Those grow on trees here you know.”

Dipper shot him a glare and growled lowly in his throat. Dippy’s ears rang as he focused on his breathing and keeping his smile on his face. He didn’t care about the rest of the conversation. He caught the human look-a-like give him one last glare before he turned heel and marched out of the room.

_ Just leave…  _

_ He doesn’t need you… _

* * *

 

Bill was livid. Sitting on the edge of his bed gritting his teeth hard enough to break. Dippy had crawled onto his bed as well giving him calming words to try and soothe his frustration.

“How, did a fucking group of mindless humans trick me,” Bill spoke for the umpteenth time, “I had everything! Right in the palm of my hand! I had the world, and I had Dipper, and then some old man took it all away from me!”

Dippy wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, he didn’t see the look on the demon’s face. The way his red eyes darkened when he touched him, “Hey! Who cares about that lame place, you know? Who needs some shitty old world when  _ I’m  _ your whole world, right?” Bill didn’t say anything, and his voice came out bordering doubt and question, “Right?”

Bill stood up and Dippy’s arms fell from his shoulders, the boy looking up at him with curiosity in his eyes that were uncovered at the moment. Bill stood tall, looking down upon Dippy with a grimace, “You know, I’m starting to think this is  _ your  _ fault.”

“What?”

“If you had stuck to your one and only task, then Mabel wouldn’t have gotten lonely and decided to leave with Dipper,” he spoke with heavy disappointment.

“I tried! Bill, I tried I was trying,” Dippy’s eyes widened as he explained himself, “They have some weird bond or something! Bill, I would kill for you! If you asked me to I would’ve made  _ sure  _ neither of them got in the way!”

“But I didn’t, I asked you to do something even simpler than killing,” Bill leaned over to be eye level with the boy, who stared at him with a deer in headlights look, “I’m beginning to doubt that you truly love me-“

“I do love you! I love you so much!” Dippy lurched forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around the man’s shoulders, “I tried so hard, because I love you. I wanted to spend time with you, and I wanted to make you happy, because I love you. I love you. I love you so much.”

He heard Bill snort in his ear, his hands coming up to grip tightly at Dippy’s wrists and unlatch him from his shoulders. Dippy stared at him wide eyed, his wrists held in a bruising grip in front of him. Bill tightened his hold. Tighter. And tighter. And Dippy swallowed back his cry, his iris-less eyes flickering to the other’s hold and back to his face. 

Bill bared his teeth, spitting out before he dropped his hold, “Get out.”

* * *

 

Dippy was so excited when Bill called him into his room for the evening. He shouldn’t have been getting scolded, he had been doing everything Bill liked him to. Wearing the dumb vest, his glasses, and hell he even decided to switch out his sneakers to the dull converse that Dipper wore. He had been on his best behavior. Not once questioning Bill or bothering him when he was working, doing everything he was told with a smile and eager nod.

And now he was rewarded. With his arms wrapped tightly around the demon’s neck as he knelt over him on the bed. Dippy wrapped his bare legs tightly around Bill’s hips and deepened the kiss with a happy moan. His eyes were squeezed shut and he didn’t catch the blank expression Bill held in his own eyes at the sound, but he allowed the younger to suck eagerly at his tongue before they pulled apart with a string of saliva connected to Dippy’s reddened upturned lips.

Dippy laid back on the bed with such a happy expression, chest heaving with butterflies as he watched Bill with his uncovered eyes, “Bill, I love you!”

“Hush,” Bill spoke far gentler in these moments, doing his best to hold back his distain at that voice. 

Dippy’s voice… God, it sounded nothing like Pine Tree’s. And he hated it.

As Dippy held up his shirt for Bill to kiss up his stomach and chest, humming happily to himself and lost in the moment and forgetting who it was he was kissing, who it was he was marking. Until he pulled back and was met with those cat-like eyes. Those eyes that held so much love for him, and yet he didn’t hold the same back. He felt his stomach churn and disgust bubble in his chest. He lifted and twisted Dipper’s hips around to get him to lay on his stomach before he snapped his fingers and the lights flickered completely off.

He couldn’t look at him. He didn’t  _ want  _ to.

Dippy knelt with his hips in the air, Bill’s hands holding tight as he pulled them back to meet his. The younger’s face pressed against the bed as he did his best to choke back his soft whines and mewls. He knew Bill didn’t like him getting loud in bed. He was fine with that, because that meant he could hear each and every low gasp Bill made as he made love to him.

This was love, right?

Every time Dippy felt himself get fully lost in everything, Bill’s voice pulled him out of it. Feeling the demon’s hand on his hip, the other wrapped around his neck squeezing tightly. It only loosened when he felt warm lips press against spine in a kiss, followed by a low whine of  _ his  _ name.

“o-oh God, Dipper…”

Dippy stared blankly at the wall in the dark as Bill continued to thrust his hips forwards into him. Why didn’t he ever say his name? He never said his name… Not even in bed.

* * *

 

Bill always laid with his back to Dippy in bed, when they slept together. But more times than not he would feel thin arms wrap around his torso and the other press his face into his back. It was the few times, the rare occasions where Bill with sigh inwardly and roll over onto his back. And the moment he did, Dippy would nuzzle into him, resting his head against his chest happily.

“I love you,” the younger would whisper, usually accompanied with a kiss to his chest, or he would try to capture the demon’s lips.

Bill would never answer, not even a hum. Instead he would lay there, waiting for Dippy to fall asleep against his chest. Bill staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Dippy would always wake up alone in an empty bed.

* * *

 

They were starting to grow more distant. As if they were ever even close to begin with. Bill would often leave the mindscape for  _ him.  _ Leaving Dippy alone and wonder what he did wrong. He knew what he did wrong. His entire existence was it. He often found himself sitting in Bill’s bed or chair, he was too tired and upset to actually cry. But his chest ached and felt like his ribs were crumbling. 

He would watch through Bill’s windows how they talked, how they laughed. How they smiled. Bill never smiled at him, not like he did with Dipper.

“Jesus Christ, Bill,” Dippy watched as Dipper laughed. Bill holding him close in his lap as he peppered his face with adoring kisses, “Why are you so affectionate today?”

“Hush, little sapling,” Dippy’s eyes widened at the name. He only called him that once. And it was before Bill realized he was a mistake. He watched as the demon pushed back the brunette’s bangs and revealing the birthmark before he pressed a long kiss to it, “I love you, my little constellation.”

Dippy’s eyes burned as he stared at nothing. Fingers coming up to trace along his blank forehead. He closed the window. He couldn’t stomach it anymore. He couldn’t even feel his stomach anymore. But he did feel the knot in his throat. 

_ I love you. _

He slipped out of the chair and crept down the long hallway full of doors of varying sizes and décor till he reached the end and carefully opened it. Stepping into Bill’s room he looked around with wide eyes. He searched the shelfs and drawers for what he was looking for, he couldn’t conjure like Bill. Once he found what he was looking for he opened the switchblade and stared at the sharpened tip for a moment before walking over to the wall mirror. Pushing back his bangs he brought the tip to his forehead and twisted a small dot before he pulled the blade along. Blood beaded along the lines he carved out.

_ My little constellation. _

He pinned his hair back and out of his face before he closed the knife and put it back right where he found it. Bill would be mad if he found out he messed with something of his without his permission. He waited patiently eager for Bill to come back, he was getting later and later every day he spent with Dipper. But Dippy would wait forever and a day for Bill to come back. When he did, he looked up at him with his wide eyes from where he sat at the edge of the bed. The demon stared down at him without a word, blinking slowly. Dippy felt his heart sink lower.

* * *

 

Bill approached Dippy quietly by surprise. Brushing his hair back and getting him to tilt his head back and look up at him. The demon held a small smile for him. Before Dippy could say anything Bill’s voice came out gentle and sweet, it made tears well in the younger’s eyes.

“Dippy, I need you to do something for me, it’s very important.”

Dippy felt the knot in his throat return with vigor. He’s never called him his name. He turned to face Bill and nodded happily with a smile, he felt his chest well with warmth. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time from Bill, “Yeah, yes! Sure thing, what do you need?”

Bill didn’t say anything but instead took his hand carefully in his own and began to lead him down the hallway. Dippy followed happily. Bill’s hand was so warm, and the warmth traveled up Dippy’s arm straight to his heart. The simple action made the knot in his throat choke him. He watched as they turned down another hallway, one Dippy hardly walked down. There was nothing there for him. Just old long forgotten memories of Bill’s. He was told never to snoop, so he didn’t. They approached a heavy drape nailed to the wall. Carefully Bill pulled back the cover with his free hand, never letting go of Dippy’s hand. Behind the curtain was an old door, it looked old and antique. The dark red paint was chipped and peeling.

Bill carefully unlocked the door and opened it before he knelt down in front of Dippy, he cupped his face gently and pressed his lips to the scar on his forehead before he pulled back, “You ready? I need you to wait here for me, okay? Can you do that?”

He was confused, but nodded. He’d do anything for Bill, anything to see that smile. He loved him so much, he wanted to see him happy. Carefully Bill pushed open the door to reveal. Nothing. Dippy was confused and looked up to him.

“I’m trusting you, okay? Not even Dipper knows about my true mindscape, nobody does,” That was the first truth Bill had ever told him, “Just wait right here, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Dippy stared into the void before up at Bill. That gentle sweet smile. He nodded again. Slowly Bill let go of his hand and nudged Dippy forwards until he stepped over into the room. No floor, no walls, no ceilings. Nothing. Bill smiled, “right back.” Dippy watched as he closed the door, as it closed it tapered off until nothing was there. The warm feeling in his chest froze cold as his lip quivered, his eyebrows knitted as he squeezed his eyes shut, and the tears finally falling down his cheeks. 

He wasn’t coming back… And he knew this.

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm crying, and it might be a factor that it's 6am and i chugged a monster and im listening to the cranberries ((specifically i had Hollywood on repeat while writing this))
> 
> I don't even like Dippy Fresh what the hell and yet i feel
> 
> k/b/c/ etc


End file.
